


A new rivalry?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Could they get along?





	A new rivalry?

Our tale begins in the Potter household, Harry has invited his ex rival Draco Malfoy over so that their sons can meet each other.

Draco said, "This is Scorpius, he can be a bit shy when meeting new people."

Scorpius groaned. "Father, shut up."

Harry laughed. "He's just like you by the sounds of it, Ma... Draco."

Draco told him, "Call me Malfoy all you like, Potter."

Harry stated, "This is my youngest Albus, but most call him Al."

Albus stuttered, "Y-You look just like your dad, Scorpius."

Scorpius sighed. "Everyone says that."

Draco replied, "We'll leave you two alone, try not to fight each other please."

Draco and Harry left the room.

Albus muttered, "I'm sorry for saying that you look just like your dad. I'm just nervous that's all because my dad has told me so many bad things about him."

Scorpius responded, "Yeah, he's not the best role model."

Albus held his hand out and asked, "Can we forget I ever said it?"

Scorpius shook his hand and smiled. "Sure." He added, "Hey, have you heard the rumour about our fathers?"

Albus inquired, "What rumour?"

Scorpius told him, "That they secretly love each other."

Albus laughed. "That's just crazy, they hate each other."

Scorpius disagreed, "I hear my father talk in his sleep. He mentions your dad a lot and always wakes up sobbing. I think that he has nightmares about something that happened between them."

Albus smirked. "We need to find out what happened that made your dad so sad."

Scorpius grinned. "There's only one way to do that."

Albus nodded and stated, "We need to eavesdrop."

Scorpius nodded and insisted, "Let's go."

They crept into the living room where their dads were talking and hid behind the sofa.

Harry queried, "Do you think they'll get along?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe."

Harry replied, "I just hope they don't have the rivalry we had."

Draco chuckled. "That was never a rivalry, it was just foolishness."

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry about what happened between us after the battle, Malfoy."

Draco reassured him, "Nothing to be sorry about, that was a mistake."

Harry muttered, "It wasn't though. That confession, that kiss, none of it was a mistake. This marriage was though."

Draco responded, "What's done is done, Potter. We're stuck in these lives now, with these wives, with our children.".

Harry scowled. "I won't accept that. I've never been as happy with Ginny as I was with you. I love my children, but I can't live this life any more, Malfoy."

Albus sniggered.

Draco shouted, "Who's there?"

Albus and Scorpius stepped out from their hiding place.

Albus hung his head and mumbled, "Sorry, dad."

Harry asked, "Have you two been listening for long?"

Scorpius stated, "Since you asked if we'd get along."

Draco glared at them and answered, "You cannot tell another soul what you just heard, especially not your mothers."

Albus murmered, "We would never..."

Scorpius added, "We would not do that, you might keep us apart if we did."

Harry beamed, "So, you got along?"

Albus nodded and said, "Yeah, we don't have what you two did."

Draco sighed. "Hmmm, interesting. Keep that friendship, boys and don't ever let it go."


End file.
